


[Podfic] Roses are Red, but I am Blue

by akikotree



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, M/M, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Teenagers are bad at feelings, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree
Summary: 110% Jack Zimmermann hasn't always worked out for him. Recorded for Team Chartreuse in Voiceteam 2020. Find out more about Voiceteamhereandhere.Thank you so much to Justaphage for havingBlanket Permissionand thank you as always toParakafor hosting <3
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann, Kent "Parse" Parson/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Roses are Red, but I am Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Roses are Red, but I am Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538432) by [justaphage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphage/pseuds/justaphage). 



  


## Streaming

## Duration

6 minutes, 34 seconds 

## Download

  * [MP3](https://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Check%20Please-%20Roses%20Are%20Red%20but%20I%20am%20Blue.mp3) | **Size:** 4.41 MB 

| 

cover created by Barbex  
  
---|---


End file.
